A Child from the Future
by YCAngelOfTheNight
Summary: A mysterous girl appears claming to be Sango's daughter. But no only does she posses Sango's personality but also her father's powers. Everyone is in for a surprise as they find out she's more than she seems. A lot more. I/K S/M Y/S S/N M/T S/H Completed
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi it's me again. I really hope everyone enjoys this story. And if you do, be sure to thank my friend Julia (Saturn88). This fic is dedicated to her. She was originally writing a fic with a similar plot, but it was and Inu/Kag fic. I didn't want to steel her idea so I change it up a bit. Sango tells the prologue in first person. It's short, but there's still the whole story to come. Hope you enjoy. ^_^  
  
A Child from the Future  
  
'Prologue'  
  
It's me Sango. Ok I'm here to tell you about a chapter in my life where just about everything was strange. About someone, who I later found out was a very special part of me, change my life. It all started one day when.  
  
"EEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
The trees shook with the sound of the scream. I had my boomerang in my hands and was screaming at Miroku.  
  
"Gomen-nasai!"  
  
"You pervert. Can't you keep your hands to yourself for at least 5 minutes? Kagome and Inuyasha are gone which means I must suffer with you."  
  
"Sango, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Very believable."  
  
I walked off, leaving him standing there. I wasn't planing on getting anywhere with in 10 yards of him. I liked him, yes I did. It was just the fact that he kept touching me that was so annoying. I enjoyed the quiet moments we would have every once in a while. We'd talk and have fun. But then he'd always ruin it by touching me.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
  
A girl with long brown hair, tied in a pony tail fell out of the sky. She looked around questionably at the woods around her.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She walked around for a while in the woods, confused at where she was. She wore blue jeans and a short sleeved shirt. All of a sudden, she spotted me, and ran into my arms. I didn't know who she was or what she wanted. But yet somehow, I felt like I knew her. Like in a way, we were connected.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She looked at me, like she expected me to know who she was.  
  
"Mommy, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Gomen-na. I don't know you."  
  
"But it's me, Sakura.".  
  
And so, that's how it all began. When Sakura came, everything started to change. My life, my mind, and most of all my heart.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So what's you think about the Prologue. I know it was short but hey, it's the Prologue. The rest of the story won't be told by Sango, it'll be in third person. More to come hope to see you there. Sayonara & Arigato! 


	2. Sakura

A/N: So what'd you think of the Prologue. I'm hopping to have more time to work on this fic soon, but I have a major big essay due on Halloween so I need to work on that. And remember, please make my hard work worth while, and review. As always, flamers are welcomed, and I love suggestions. ^_^  
  
A child from the Future 'Sakura'  
  
Sango walked out of the forest, a little girl by her side. When she got back to the cabin, Kagome and Inuyasha had returned. When they saw her with the little girl, they were all curious as to who she is.  
  
"Sango-chan, who is she?"  
  
"Kagome-chan. Well, I don't' know exactly who she is."  
  
"I'm Sakura. Sango's daughter."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her.  
  
"Sango's d-da-daughter."  
  
Miroku managed to say right before he passed out in shock.  
  
"Auntie Kagome."  
  
She said as she jumped into the arms of a shocked Kagome.  
  
"Did you just call me auntie?"  
  
"Hai, you're mommy's best friend so I call you auntie."  
  
"Well then Sakura, tell me, who is your father."  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
Everyone was in a shocked silence.  
  
"Do you remember anyone besides your mom?"  
  
Sakura turned to the man who had just asked her the question. She then walked over to her mother.  
  
"Mommy, can I play with that man's ears?"  
  
Sango stared at Sakura then looked at Inuyasha, who was glaring. "I don't think he'll be very happy if you do."  
  
"Ok mommy."  
  
"You got that right, like hell I'll let her play with my ears. The little brat."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Crash.  
  
"Bitch, what was that for?"  
  
"No bad language in front of the little kid. By the way Sakura, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm thirteen and one third."  
  
"You're a smart kid."  
  
"We'll I do have the highest IQ back home."  
  
"Hey Sakura?"  
  
"Nani mommy?"  
  
"Where did you come from."  
  
"I came from the year 2023"  
  
Everyone stared at her blankly.  
  
"Ah, if you're from the year 2023, the I would have been 525 when I had you."  
  
"No, you told me the story. When you and auntie Kagome finished fighting in feudal time, you moved to live with her in her time. You were 16 then and 9 years later I was born. Now I'm 13."  
  
"And you have no clue who your father is."  
  
"Well, I knew once I suppose, but for some odd reason I can't remember."  
  
At that very moment, a dark cloud floated over them. From the cloud came a two-headed youkai resembling a half horse half dragon, with a man riding on its back. He looked liked an older version of Inuyasha, except with a long tail. He walked toward them as a look of protection floated across Inuyasha's face and he stepped in front of Kagome. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru had a thing for Kagome ever since she saved him from Naraku.  
  
"Hello Kagome."  
  
"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want."  
  
But Sesshomaru did not hear Inuyasha, instead he walked right past the very pissed off hanyou and toward Kagome. Sango, seeing that Sesshomaru was there had a sudden urge to protect Sakura. She pulled Sakura back, but the child seemed to want to run towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Uncle Sesshomaru."  
  
Sakura ran into Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Uncle it me, Sakura."  
  
Blink!  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uncle Sesshomaru you must remember me."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me uncle?"  
  
"Because you are auntie Kagome's husband."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"NANI!?!"  
  
Inuyasha ran toward Sesshomaru, Tetsusigia fully transformed, and swung it at him.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
She turned to Sakura.  
  
"Are you sure about what you just said?"  
  
"Yes, I was the flower girl at the wedding."  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight. I'm married to Kagome, and just who exactly are you?"  
  
"I'm Sango's daughter."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to stare at Sango, who just stood there.  
  
"Isn't she a little too young to have a child."  
  
"Baka! I'm from the future. Ok, this is how it all happened.  
  
*** I was coming home from school as always. When I got home, no one was there. So I figured that everyone was at Kagome's house, and set off for the Higurashi shrine. When I got there, no one was there either. I felt kind of strange. I've always, for some odd reason, had the spiritual powers of a miko. And I felt that the sacred well was calling me. When I got there I had the sudden urge to jump in, so I did. And then I came flying out of the sky. I landed in the wood and.  
  
***  
  
".Now I'm here. In this time."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Are you guys thinking that we could."  
  
Everyone noded.  
  
"Nani, what's going on?"  
  
"Sakura come with me, I have something to show you."  
  
  
  
What is their plan? Will they get Sakura back to her own time? Will she ever remember who her father is? Will Kagome and Sesshomaru hook up now that they've found out their future? Find out as our story continues in chapter two 'the past, the present, and the future' See you there, Sayonara & Arigato! 


	3. The start of a new relationship

A/N: Sorry about the long waits between each post, but I go through a long process before posting. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^  
  
A Child from the Future  
  
'The start of a new relationship'  
  
Kagome took the girl in her hands and walked her to the Bone-Eaters' Well. She figured that if she was capable of traveling through time that Sakura would be able too.  
  
"Ok Sakura, jump in."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You said that you came through a well. This is the same well that is connected to the Higashi shrine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sakura jumped into the well and landed face flat in the dirt. She sat up.  
  
"Auntie Kagome, it's not working."  
  
Kagome turned to look at Sango.  
  
"At least we tried. Inuyasha, go get a rope."  
  
Inuyasha returned about 2 minutes later with a rope, and they got Sakura out of the well. About that very time, Miroku had woke up from shock. Only to get knocked out by Sango when he said his hands "slipped" and Sango said her boomerang "slipped." Now everyone is sitting in a circle around a fire inside the cabin. All trying to find out whom Sakura's father is.  
  
"I think it might be Miroku."  
  
Sango turns and glares at Inuyasha.  
  
"It could be true."  
  
"Where's Kagome when you need her to osuwari you."  
  
"Auntie Kagome is outside with Uncle Sesshomaru."  
  
Sango and Miroku immediately took a rope and tied Inuyasha down.  
  
"Damn it. Let me out. I'm gonna teach that ass hole a lesson."  
  
"No. Kagome and Sesshomaru are getting to know each other better. You're not going to interfere."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kagome is setting with her feet in the lake while Sesshomaru is sitting under a tree about 10 feet away. She gets up and walks over to him.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"So, you're my future husband."  
  
"I don't believe that girl."  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
The moonlight lit Sesshomaru's face and it revealed to Kagome how handsome he truly was, despite the cloth.  
  
"It must be hard being a youkia. Surviving on your own. Don't you ever get lonely?"  
  
"Sometime, not a lot. I got Jaken and Rin."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Jaken is my servant, a frog youkia, and Rin is a human I saved from death."  
  
"You saved a human."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But I thought you hated my kind."  
  
Sesshomaru was silent. Kagome didn't know what to say. About 10 minutes later she got up.  
  
"Come with me, I want to show you something."  
  
He was hesitant but eventually got up. She took his hand and walked with him to the well. She knew that if he were with her, the he'd be able to pass through. She needed to go home and she could let her family meet him. They jumped and came out the other side.  
  
"Mama, Jijia, Sota, I'm home."  
  
"Kagome, welcome home. Oh, and who is this young man."  
  
"He's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother."  
  
"Please to meet you. We're just about to eat won't you join us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked into the dining room and sat down. About 10 minutes later, they heard a huge noise at the door. In come Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku pulling on his arms.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"No you must let them be alone."  
  
"Ah, hello?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing, what are you doing with Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I let him meet my family."  
  
"You bit."  
  
But Miroku and Sango's hands, over his mouth, stopped him.  
  
"Please excuse us."  
  
They said before dragging Inuyasha back down the well. Everyone just stood there and stared at them blankly. About an hour later, Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the cabin, only to find a pissed off Inuyasha tied up. She walked into the next room.  
  
"Sango, what is this about?"  
  
"Well, we wanted him to leave you guys alone so we tied him up."  
  
BLINK!  
  
"Ok then. That's nice. So where's Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, she's a sleep."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Nani Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I'm going to leave."  
  
"Nani yo?"  
  
"I'm afraid that Jaken and Rin will think that I'm missing. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure, Sango don't tell Inuyasha where I've gone."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"Be back soon."  
  
With that she left with Sesshomaru. She wanted to know more of her future husband and this was the perfect opportunity. She was used to flying and Sesshomaru's pet had soft fur that was warm to sit on. She hopped that Inuyasha won't get too angry when he finds her gone. She liked the fact that he was jealous but this is too much. FEH! She said to her self. She felt a cold blast of wind that chilled her spine. She felt a strong force coming towards her.  
  
"KAZU NO KISU!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
No hints about the next chapter. Wait and see. Sayonara! ^_^ 


	4. A New Enemy

A/N: I've heard the rants, I've heard the complaints, and I'm making this an Inuyasha/Kagome, Rin/Sesshoumaru pairing. Happy ^_^ Also, this is going to become a slight Fushigi Yuugi crossover. Hope that's ok. Yui/Nakago pairing! Enjoy!  
  
A Child from the Future 'A New Enemy'  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were hit by the powerful blast of energy and were knocked to the ground. They got up just in time to see their attacker vanish into the forest. They headed back toward the cabin.  
  
"Kagome, daijoubou ka?"  
  
Kagome walked right pass Sango to Inuyasha who apparently wasn't tied up.  
  
"Why the hell did you attack us?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time."  
  
"Sesshy and I were just attacked by the Kazu no Kisu."  
  
"That's impossible, he's been here the whole time."  
  
"Sango, are you positive?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Then who attacked us?"  
  
***  
  
"Lady Yui."  
  
"Nakago, did you get it?"  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I manage to wound her but I could not get the jewel."  
  
"I don't need to remind you the cost of failure do I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I want the Shikon no Tama and I want it soon."  
  
"Hai. I, Nakago, will grant you your wish. You are the Seiryuu no Miko and it is my duty to serve you as one of the Seiryuu Seishi."  
  
"Good, you remember your duties well."  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Yui awoke with her love next to her. She knew that he was suppose to be her servant but she could not deny that she was in love with him. She got out of bed and put her robe on. There came a knock at the door.  
  
"Lady Yui, we have information on the jewel."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
She walked down the hall and entered the room. There she was given a book that contained the documents on the Shikon no Tama. She was also told that the girl who possessed the jewel was from the same time period that she was. She returned to the room. When she arrived, Nakago had apparently already got up.  
  
"Nakkie-poo?"  
  
"Yui, you haven't called me that in a long time."  
  
Nakago walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Yui came to sit down next to him. She was suddenly embraced in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
"Yui, we should get married someday."  
  
"I'm 15. I'll think about that when I'm older."  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"And I love you too, it's just too early for me to."  
  
She was interrupted as Soi stomped into the room.  
  
"Lord Nakago, Lady Yui, we have a problem."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The girl who possess the jewel is on the move."  
  
"I'll go after her."  
  
"I'll come to."  
  
"No Yui, it's dangerous."  
  
"I don't care, I want to go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were off headed towards Kagome.  
  
***  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?"  
  
"We are going back to my home village."  
  
"So I get to meet all my relatives."  
  
"Well, you'll meet my brother Kohaku."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Suddenly, in front of them appeared a man and a girl on a white horse. The man had long golden blond hair and the girl had short blond hair. They stopped directly in front of Kagome.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, I presume."  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. I need that jewel you're wearing around your neck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask too many questions. Nakago, get it."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
He drew his sword and pointed it at Kagome.  
  
"I don't want to resort to this so please hand it over."  
  
"No."  
  
"You leave me no choice. Lady Yui want's that jewel whether you like it or not. Kazu no Kisu."  
  
Inuyasha's opposing Tetsusigia stopped the forced.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's the same force that attacked me last night." "I see. So that's why you thought it was me."  
  
"Gomen-nasai."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Nakago, leave the guy to me and you get the girl."  
  
"As you wish Lady Yui."  
  
With that, Yui withdrew a whip and headed toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Now I'm going to show you what happens to people who get in my way."  
  
"You crazy bitch. I'll make you pay for trying to hurt Kagome."  
  
Yui whipped Inuyasha but her whip only touched the Tetsusigia. During that time, the battle between Kagome and Nakago had started.  
  
"Surrender the jewel."  
  
"No. It's mine."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
He aimed his sword at Kagome but it missed. Kagome withdrew her bow and arrow and fired a shot at Nakago but she missed.  
  
"You bitch. Give me the jewel."  
  
"I'll die first."  
  
"That can be easily arranged."  
  
Nakago jumped behind Kagome and stabbed her from behind with the sword.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran toward Kagome. Inuyasha managed to catch her before she collapsed to the ground. She lay bleeding in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, diajoubou ka? Kagome? KAGOME!"  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Sakura's powers

A/N: I've had a little request and it's going to be Soi/Nakago now. Please don't flame me. Yui wants the jewel for a good cause. ^_^  
  
A Child from the Future 'Sakura's powers'  
  
Everyone rushed to Kagome's side. Blood rushed from her body as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Inuyasha I'm scared. I don't want to die."  
  
""You won't. You can't leave me."  
  
"Gomen-nasia. I didn't know. I shouldn't have blamed you."  
  
"Kagome, it's ok."  
  
"I guess this is the end of me."  
  
"Kagome, don't talk like that."  
  
"It's silly. Do you think a klutz like me could ever be truly happy, happy."  
  
"Kagome? No, no NO! Don't die. Kagome open your eyes. NNNNNNNOOOOOO!"  
  
Inuyasha, tears dripping down his face, took the jewel from Kagome's neck. He turned around to face Yui.  
  
"Here take it."  
  
"Gomen-nasia."  
  
"What are you sorry about? All you had to do was tell her why you wanted it. You didn't have to kill her."  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean."  
  
"You didn't mean to kill her? Well you did. What's done is done. Take that jewel and leave before I decide to kill you."  
  
But Yui wasn't going to leave. Instead she walked over to Nakago and slapped him across the face. "I didn't give you any orders to kill her. Did I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All I said was take the jewel. And now look at the position you've put me in."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Get out of my sight!"  
  
With that Nakago galloped away on his horse. Yui walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Is there anything I do to help?"  
  
"No, but there is something I can do."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Sakura who approached Kagome.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Mommy, please let me help."  
  
Sango remained motionless but Sakura understood her. She walked up to Kagome's body. As she mummer a spell, a light pink aura began to form around her. After came a bright flash a red light that shot towards Kagome. The spell lasted for about a minute and when the light had disappeared, Kagome's wounds were healed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how."  
  
"It was Sakura. Her powers brought you back."  
  
"Sakura, arigato."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Kagome, gomen-nasai."  
  
"You're the girl that wanted the jewel."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I only wanted it for my friend. Won't you please come with me." "Sure."  
  
So Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sakura, Sesshoumaru, and Yui all climbed upon Kirara and headed for the castle Yui told them about. It was a beautiful castle and they were greeted like royalties.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To see Miaka."  
  
They walked down the hall to a room and entered. A girl with brown hair tied up in two buns was sitting on the bed next to a man.  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Yui, did you get it? Who are they?"  
  
"This is Kagome, the one who bares the jewel."  
  
"Can you please help me. My love, Tamahome, had been possessed by something and my spiritual powers aren't strong enough. I have heard that the Shikon no Tama can heal him."  
  
"I do believe that the jewel has that type of powers but I don't know how to use it."  
  
"I do."  
  
Sakura stepped forward and told them the process. They were to boil some green tea with the jewel inside a tealeaf for exactly 33 minutes. Then salt water was to be added to it. They then would pour it into a cup and set that cup in ice for exactly 5 minutes. Then add exactly one tablespoon of brown sugar to it. He, Tamahome, was then suppose to drink it while soaking in an ice cold bath.  
  
"Sakura, how do you know all this?"  
  
"My daddy told me."  
  
"Your daddy?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And just who is your daddy?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yui stood up and looked at Sango.  
  
"She's your daughter isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but she is also from the future."  
  
"That would explain a whole lot. I will have the people in the kitchen prepare the medicine. You can all stay here and make your self comfortable."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Yui and Kagome left for the kitchen. On the way they passed Soi's room and they could hear Nakago inside.  
  
"That sounds like the voice of the man who stabbed me."  
  
"That's him."  
  
They walked passed it, Yui knowing that Nakago probably decided to ditch her for Soi. Not that she cared. He was her servant. He'll do anything she tells him to do. After all, she already posses his heart. Now it was time for her to break it. They arrived at the kitchen and took some water and green tea leafs, and boiled the Shikon no Tama in it. 33 minutes later, they poured the tea into a cup and added salt water to it. Then they set it in ice.  
  
*** While Yui and Kagome prepared the tea, everyone else help get a bath ready. During that process, Hotohori had come to watch and Miaka decided that maybe the jewel could heal Hotohori's narcissistic personality. She went to Yui and told her to make two cups which Yui did, not asking Miaka why. Miaka was able to trick Hotohori into getting into the bath. After 5 minutes, they added brown sugar to the tea and gave one cup to Tamahome and one to Hotohori. Miaka sat there patiently awaiting the changes. Nothing seemed to happen to either Tamahome or Hotohori. Then 3 minutes later a blue aura appeared around both of them, and Miaka started to get worried.  
  
"Is this suppose to be happening?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Then all of a sudden came a bright flash of light and they both collapsed in the water.  
  
"Tamahome? Hotohori?"  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Piecing it Together

A/N: Because of a special request, I am pairing Hotohori up with someone. You'll find out later in the story but she is my character and I claim every right to her. Hope you Enjoy. ^_^  
  
A Child from the Future  
  
'Piecing it together'  
  
Both Tamahome and Hotohori were asleep for the next 5 days. Miaka stayed by Tamahome's side, never leaving his sight. Word was sent to Sara about Hotohori and she came immediately to his side. Sara was a girl around the age of 18. She was a princess in Hotohori's kingdom. She had long, straight, black hair, brown eyes, and a very sweet personality. She cared for Hotohori deeply and loved him very much.  
  
***  
  
On the morning of the sixth day, Hotohori awoke to find Sara asleep kneeling on the floor with her head on the bed. He looked at her lovingly. He got out of bed, picked her up, and put her in his bed to rest. He then went to the kitchen to tell the cooks to have Sara's favorite dish made for her.  
  
Tamahome also awoke to find Miaka asleep next to him. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some tea for her. Surprisingly, he and Hotohori missed each other.  
  
When Hotohori returned, Sara was still asleep. He woke her gently from her sleep.  
  
"Hotohori?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Daijoubou ka?"  
  
"Daijoubou."  
  
"I'm glad. I was so worried that you were never going to wake. You've been asleep for the past 5 days."  
  
She got out of bed and came to sit next to him at the table.  
  
"I'm sorry to have made you worry, but you must be hungry. I had the cooks prepare your favorite food."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
They ate together as Sara told Hotohori what had been happening the past week. ***  
  
Tamahome had returned to find Miaka gone. He left the room to find her. He didn't need to guess where she was when he smelt food. He headed directly for the kitchen. And no doubt, Miaka was there eating about 5 plates of food at once.  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"TAMAHOME!"  
  
She got up and ran into his arms.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I smelt the food."  
  
***  
  
It might have been fait or just luck, but Miaka, Tamahome, Sara, and Hotohori went into the meeting room at the same time. In there were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sakura, and Yui. They walked in and sat down.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Nani, Maika-chan?"  
  
"Where is that other guy who was with you?"  
  
"You mean Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"He went home to visit Rin."  
  
"Who's that."  
  
"I've never met her, but it's his love."  
  
"I, Hotohori, as the head of this kingdom would like to thank everyone of you for helping us."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Especially you little girl. You are a very powerful person."  
  
"Arigato. I am from the 21st century."  
  
"You know, I just realized something?"  
  
"Nani Inuyasha?"  
  
"We've been so busy helping everyone all this time, that we haven't had a chance to figure out who Sakura's father is."  
  
"That's ok, it came to me in a dream last nigh."  
  
"What did."  
  
"All my memories."  
  
Everyone turned to listen to Sakura when.  
  
"I heard Yui was back."  
  
"Suboshi."  
  
"Lady Yui."  
  
A young man with short brown hair, light blue eyes, and one cute face and personality walked into the room. Yui got up and walked up to him.  
  
"When did you get back."  
  
"Just now and I heard that you were here so I came to check up on you."  
  
"You're too kind to me."  
  
"I can't help it, I love you Lady Yui."  
  
He lifted her chin up and gazed loving into her eyes. He then placed his lips next to hers and kissed her passionately. About that very time, Nakago walked by with Soi. He saw Yui and Suboshi and started boiling in rage.  
  
"Suboshi."  
  
"General."  
  
"Get away from the priestess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Nakago and Suboshi were glaring at each other. The air was thick with tension.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Nakago but I swear if I must I will."  
  
"Just get away from Yui."  
  
"No, she's not yours and you have no right to boss me around."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Nakago took out a whip and ties Suboshi up.  
  
"NAKAGO STOP!"  
  
"Yui."  
  
"Don't hurt him."  
  
"What's so special about him."  
  
"Everything. He cares about me and loves me."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"You don't know what love is Nakago. You're nothing but a player."  
  
Yui's words pierced Nakago's ears as he walked out of the room. He couldn't believe it. She had left him for Suboshi. Nakago was pissed at Yui, at Suboshi, at pretty much everything else. He went back to his room where Soi was sitting patiently waiting for him.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"She ditched me for Suboshi."  
  
"Forget about her, you have me now, and I assure you I'm all you need."  
  
"I know that, you are all I need."  
  
He smiled at her as he closed the door. Meanwhile, back at the other room. Yui was satisfied and sat down with Suboshi. Now everyone sat quietly as they listened to Sakura's dream. A dream that would mystify them all, and leave them spell bound.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. A Happy Ending

A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I just kind of had a brain freeze for a while, too many issues. Anyway, I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
A Child from the Future  
  
'The end of the adventure'  
  
"It all happened last night. I was asleep, deeply when I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like my mommy and daddy's voice. They were calling my name but I wasn't able to respond. I couldn't go back to them. Someone or something was in the way. It told me I must complete my task here and set things straight. Then my memory started to come clean and I saw everything clearly. All of our futures."  
  
Everyone sat there quietly as Sakura talked.  
  
"Kagome, gomen-nasai. I was mistaken. You do not marry Sesshoumaru. He marries Rin. You marry Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was completely red from embarrassment. About that very time, Sesshoumaru walked in with Rin. / Rin is now 18. / She was an image of beauty. Her wavy brown matched her complexion with her light brown eyes. She was in a red tank top with leather pants and boots.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you're back. Hun?"  
  
Kagome noticed the ring on Rins finger.  
  
"We're engaged."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Ok, now can I get back to my story. Lady Miaka, you marry Tamahome."  
  
"I had no doubt about that. I love him so much."  
  
"And I love you Miaka."  
  
Tamahome took Miaka into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Lady Yui, you marry Suboshi, and Lord Nakago eventually gets dumped by Soi."  
  
Yui started doing the happy bandit dance with Suboshi. /I don't know why she did. I guess she's just happy and wanted to have fun. / About that very time, Soi walked into the room. She looked very pissed.  
  
"Soi, where's Nakago? Daijoubou ka?"  
  
"I hate Nakago."  
  
"I knew you'd come to your senses someday."  
  
"Soi?"  
  
Nakago ran into the room with a handprint across his face.  
  
"Excuse us."  
  
Soi dragged Nakago out of the room, and distant fighting could be heard.  
  
"Princess Sara, you are the future queen of this empire. Loved by your king, Hotohori, you're as beautiful as you are powerful."  
  
Sara sat there embarrassed. Hotohori walked in front of her and got down on one knee. Everyone watched anxiously to see what Hotohori was going to do, not that anyone had any doubt that he was.  
  
"Sara, wo ai ni, and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?"  
  
Sara was speechless. The man she had loved her entire life was finally proposing to her. She had waited for this day every since she entered the palace, and now that it was here, she didn't know what to do or say. She jumped into Hotohori's arms and kissed him.  
  
"So I take it that's a yes then."  
  
"Of course that's a yes."  
  
Everyone was gathered around clapping, congratulating them, and telling them how cute they looked together.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Everyone stopped to look at Sakura.  
  
"I'm not done yet. I have one more thing to say. My father is."  
  
Everyone was silent waiting for Miroku's name.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"See, I told you."  
  
"Of course you did Inu-kun."  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango, who was standing there quietly.  
  
"You two make the perfect couple."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Sango walked over to Miroku and for once he didn't molest her in any way. Instead, he just stood there smiling at her. Then he pulled a little box out of his pocket. He took a knee in front of Sango.  
  
"Sango, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my bride?"  
  
Sango had had no doubt that this day would come soon or later. She loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She was ready to become his bride.  
  
"Oh, of course I will."  
  
She ran into his arms and Miroku kissed her passionately. She now was sure that he was the one for her. The one she wanted to spent the rest of her life with. / Just FYI, this is Sango and Miroku's first kiss. /  
  
"Two happy proposals in one day."  
  
"Actually, Yui, three, because Tamahome proposed to me earlier in the day."  
  
"Congratulations Miaka."  
  
"Arigato Yui."  
  
"But why don't we make it four?"  
  
"What do you mean Suboshi."  
  
"I know that if I don't ask you this now I won't have the courage later. The truth is Yui, I've loved you since the first day that I saw you and I would be eternally happy if you'd become my wife."  
  
"Suboshi, I. of course I will. I love you too."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
She gave him a hug followed by a long, deep kiss.  
  
"Everyone's happy, thanks to you, my little girl, Sakura."  
  
"Mommy, I have to go now."  
  
"Nani yo?"  
  
"My mission here is complete. Though I don't know why I came, I know I have completed my task. So now I have to go back. I'll see you in the future. Good bye, everyone."  
  
"Good bye Sakura and thank you."  
  
In came a bright flash of red light and in a second, Sakura was gone.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Inuyasha and Kagome were alone in a garden.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I, I, Wo Ai Ni."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. I love you too but I was scared you didn't feel the same.  
  
"I will always love you Kagome, forever."  
  
***  
  
So that's how it all happened. Sakura came and change a lot of lives including mine. If it weren't for her, I would have never met all these nice people I know now. I can't wait to see her again someday. But right now, Kagome and Inuyasha are on their honeymoon. Yes, Inuyasha finally got up the courage to propose to Kagome. It took about 1 or 2 weeks but he did it. Yui and Suboshi are living happily in the palace. Miaka and Tamahome went back to Miaka's time. Tamahome's adjusting perfectly. Sara and Hotohori are ruling the empire of Konan together, and Hotohori couldn't be happier that Sara's there to help him. As for Miroku and I, well you could say that the spell that cured Tamahome did a great job curing Miroku's perverted personality. Needless to say, we couldn't be happier, and soon, Sakura will be back in my life. Everyone is happy.  
  
*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*  
  
Well, that's that. Hope you've all enjoyed the story. I'm sorry that I rushed a little in the end but at least it all ended HAPPY! I love happy endings. Till next time, Sayonara! 


End file.
